Aceptas a esta mujer
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: En el altar, junto a su prometida, el Dr. Brief reflexiona sobre los motivos que llevaron a amar a esa excepcional mujer. Aquella que iluminó su vida, con un choque casual de manos, y ahora elevará sus votos con él, como promesa del bello sentimiento que los une. Historia para el "Reto del Camino de la Serpiente" de Dragon Ball Fanfics.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Esta historia va para _El Reto del Camino de la Serpiente DBFanfics_.

Personajes: Dr. Brief, Sra. Brief.

Valor: Paciencia.

* * *

 **ACEPTAS A ESTA MUJER…**

Todos los invitados guardaron silencio, mirando hacia el gran portón de la capilla… al igual que él. Expectante y nervioso, como solía actuar en aquellas situaciones, pudo contemplar el andar de la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa: la futura Sra. Brief.

No había palabras para su ternura, tampoco fórmulas que explicaran el nivel de su belleza… y fue allí cuando el famoso Dr. Brief comprobó que la ciencia sí tenía sus límites. Que las leyes de la física, la química y cuanta disciplina existiera, desaparecían con sólo tenerla al frente.

¿Cómo fue que una muchacha tan refinada y extrovertida pudo fijarse en un científico tan tímido y reservado? Era algo que daba mil vueltas por su cabeza, desde la noche anterior a su boda. Tal vez fue por su jefe, que le exigió recoger una taza de café en la sección de comidas. Quizás lo provocó él mismo, en su vano intento de incorporarse a la _normalidad_ de la gente. O simplemente era obra del destino, experto apostador de lo impredecible.

Y ahí estaba la cuestión. ¡Qué contradictorio y gracioso! Desde sus treinta años, se había declarado fiel sirviente del progreso humano, apegado a leyes y parámetros que regirían sus acciones hasta el final. Una gama de teorías y dogmas científicos que forjarían a la mente brillante, como una máscara especial a su introversión. ¿Amigos? Difícil, en un entorno de competencia. ¿Estabilidad? A medias, se sentía a gusto en su espacio vital, anhelando y rechazando a la vez el libertinaje del exterior. ¿Comprensión? Sólo de su jefe, cuando le pedía una prórroga para sus inventos. Un ambiente de total confort, hasta ese entonces.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué poder tan especial tenía esa mujer rubia, para romper todos sus esquemas? ¿De qué forma lo hizo sentir tan seguro en el riesgo y la incertidumbre? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué jamás aplicó sus principios con ella?

Era obvio que se trataba de una persona excepcional. Lo supo cuando tocó su mano casualmente, al recoger el vaso de café que había derramado. Y para alivio suyo, la jovencita le sonrió sin reparar en lo que muchos considerarían una torpeza. Recordó que aquel día trabajó con más energía que nunca, complaciendo a los ejecutivos con sus avances. Incluso adoptó la aburrida rutina de traer café para su jefe, mientras sus colegas proferían calumnias de su voluntad, sin conocer las verdaderas razones de aquel favor.

Cual cronómetro perfecto, el Dr. Brief hacía los pedidos a la misma hora, en el mismo puesto y con la misma señorita. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle cómo se llamaba, pero agradeció en silencio a quien fabricó las etiquetas de identidad, conociendo por allí su nombre: Panchy. Dulce, melodioso y singular al pronunciarlo, provocando en ella un suspiro de genuina sorpresa.

Quisieron las cosas que tal detalle lo pusiera nervioso, a tal punto de creer que ella le había robado su valor para pedirle un paseo en la tarde. Fueron uno, dos, tres… hasta perder la cuenta de aquellas salidas cortas y graciosas. Como hombre de parámetros, el Dr. Brief aprovechó sus conocimientos para catalogar con discreción a su nueva amiga: 1.70 m., 60 kilos, 90 – 60 – 90, y otras medidas más para su libro personal. Parecía una mujer de esbeltas proporciones; y aunque la veía preocupada por su belleza, notó que aquel aspecto no estaba en el primer lugar de su lista.

Pero apenas era el comienzo.

Conforme pasaban los meses, su trato se hacía más sólido y percibió que su delicadeza era comparable a su mediana inteligencia. Aprovechó la estadía de Panchy en la empresa para invitarla a sus eventos: para él, era una joya entre tantos hombres y mujeres de ciencia… y quedó desconcertado por su silencio en las charlas de estudio superior. No obstante, se arrepintió de su ligera opinión al rivalizar en temas de moda y recomendaciones de etiqueta que dejó a más de uno boquiabiertos. No pudo hacer más que sonreír: Panchy era una caja de sorpresas.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien junto a alguien. Su buen desempeño en su empresa le permitió que su jefe le diera una licencia de siete meses: tiempo que aprovechó para fundar su propia compañía y llevarla de viaje a lugares paradisíacos. Por cada día transcurrido, se sentía más ligado a aquella jovencita: aun con sus locuras, las pocas charlas científicas que podían sostener y el inmenso amor que compartían por la comida, los animales y la naturaleza.

La apreciaba, la quería. Finalmente estaba convencido, el día que se lo confesó, bajo la tenue luz de una noche estrellada. Se había enamorado.

¡Cinco años! ¡Cómo corría el tiempo! Su mente había vuelto a la realidad, sin haberse perdido ningún detalle del matrimonio que se oficiaba. Con un velo transparente cubriéndole el rostro, su novia lo miraba con la misma pureza que lo encandiló la primera vez.

 _Dr. Brief, acepta a esta mujer como esposa_

 _Para amarla y respetarla_

 _Honrarla y cuidarla…_

Sin dudarlo. Panchy era la indicada. No visualizaba a otra más que ella.

 _En las buenas y en las malas_

 _En la salud y la enfermedad…_

En cualquier situación. Si algo le había enseñado su adorable prometida, era vivir al máximo. Luchar hasta conseguir sus sueños y sobre todo, amarla con paciencia, tanto como ella se lo demostraba. Porque a ojos comunes, eran dispares. ¿Y qué? Estaba seguro que su lazo sería duradero.

 _¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Físicamente. Porque sus almas ya estaban unidas, en cualquier dimensión que pudiera existir.

—Acepto…

El Dr. Brief la miró fijamente, correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Había tomado una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué lindo! ¡Otro one-shot para el _Reto del Camino de la Serpiente_! Bueno, no estoy siguiendo el orden otra vez, pero este golpe de inspiración no se puede desaprovechar :3

Esta vez, los papás de Bulma son los protagonistas de esta historia llena de amor y devoción a la persona con la que quieres unirte para siempre :D

¡Espero que les guste mucho, nos vemos!


End file.
